NaLu week 2017m b
by Fairytailanimefan
Summary: My first ever NaLu week I've written for! Rate and review! Rated M TENTATIVELY no lemons. Nostalgia, Tarot, Flaws, Body Language, Mask, Tattoo, Intertwined.
1. chapter 1

**Uploading from my phone, so if things are a bit weird that's why! So excited for NaLu week!!**

"Natsu," the blonde-haired mage sighed as she snuggled closer to the dragon slayer, "remember our first date?"

"You mean the most embarrassing day of my life?" Natsu's usual smile was replaced by an uncharacteristic frown.

"Yeah, the greatest day of mine." Lucy giggled. Natsu groaned, tightening his arm around her back and pulling her even closer than she was. She had a book in her hands, but she placed the bookmark in it and closed it, tossing it on the coffee table in front of them.

"I don't even understand how that was a good date for you."

"Oh, come on, it was cute." Lucy was overcome with the feeling of happiness as she went through the memory of the date in her mind. It had started out as a normal day in the guild, she had been chatting with Levy about the latest chapter she wrote. It had laid in front of them, each holding red pens and making notes and corrections in the margins.

"Luce!" Natsu had burst through the doors to find his partner. "Come on, it's time to go!" his face was an unusual pink color, and Lucy could barely protest as he yanked her out the guild. Lucy's breath caught at the feeling of his warm hand wrapped around her bicep. Everyone in the guild hall blinked at the odd interaction, but they went back to brawling as usual in a matter of minutes.

"Natsu, where are you taking me?!" Lucy had squealed, trying and failing to escape the dragon slayer's strong grip. His blushing cheeks were affecting her, causing her own face to turn pink. She had had a secret crush on her partner for as long as she could remember, and she couldn't help but think of how cute he was.

"Lucy, I told ya it was a secret! Now let's go." Natsu picked up the pace and pulled her along. Lucy stumbled a bit, and so he loosened his grip on her. She sighed in relief, glad his touch wasn't affecting her any longer. But then he wove his fingers through hers and tugged her so she was walking next to him. She could have sworn that steam was coming from her red face. But Natsu did not seem to notice, which Lucy was grateful for.

"Wh-what are we doing here?" Lucy questioned as they stopped in front of a fancy bistro. The word Tourner was painted on a sign, and Lucy offhandedly remarked it was French.

"Well duh, it's a french restaurant." Natsu pulled his blonde partner inside.

"Bonjour monsieur. Table for deux?" The concierge sniffed at the sight of the two extremely underdressed mages.

"Eh? Only me and Lucy are gonna eat here, so just a table for two." Natsu leaned over to Lucy and made a joke about how the dude couldn't count. Lucy decided to not tell him that deux was french for two.

"Excusez-moi, I will be back in one moment." His accent was thick and he whisked around the corner. "Follow me." he ordered, reappearing with two menus. Natsu and Lucy trudged after him as the concierge led them to a beautiful table overlooking the city of Magnolia. The sun was setting, the silverware was shining, and there were a few glasses of wine already being poured for them.

"Oh, thank you!" Lucy smiled as the concierge pulled her chair out for her. As she sat, she noticed Natsu's blush was back full force.

"Your waiter will be with you soon." and with that he left the partners to their own devices.

"So Luce, what are you getting?" Natsu was rubbing his chin as he pondered the menu.

"Uh, I guess I'll get… the Moules Marinières, it sounds pretty good." Lucy had replied, smiling slightly at her struggling partner.

"Ugh, why is everything on here in french?" Natsu scowled, slamming the menu down.

"Here, I'll help." Lucy offered to him. After pointing out a few meals she thought he would like, the waiter came over and took their orders. He turned his nose up when Natsu ordered five meals, but did not seem to put up a fight.

"Man, I'm starving. But this wine is good." Natsu chugged his glass. A man instantly appeared to refill it.

"So, why are we here, Natsu?" Lucy leaned forward, fingering the stem of her glass before sipping it.

"Well, I did a job and the owner of the restaurant was so impressed that he gave me a free night of food and drinks, so everything is on the house. He suggested I take someone on a date, so I picked you, of course!" Lucy had just taken another sip of wine, but when she heard, this, the deep red merlot sprayed from her lips all. Over. Natsu.

"D-date?!" she coughed as he rubbed the wine from his eyes.

"Lucy, that stings! Ugh!" he wiped a napkin over his eyes, successfully scrubbing the beverage away.

"S-sorry." Lucy stuttered to him. "But, Natsu, I just realized…"

"What is it?" he leaned closer to her.

"Your dinner has arrived, mademoiselle, monsieur!" their waiter returned with two trays filled with plates. He set them all down on the table and left them again.

"Natsu-" Lucy tried to speak to him again, but the pink haired fire dragon slayer was already chowing down on his many meals in front of him. Lucy sighed and began to eat her own food. It was delicious, but she really had to tell Natsu her discovery.

"Lushy dish food esh good!" Natsu grinned to her, his mouth full of bread.

"Yes, but Natsu, the name of the restaurant…" she tried again.

"Frensh!" He shouted, a small bit of food spraying over the table. "We're on a frensh date!"

"I-I understand that, but…" her blush had returned at his reminder of the date. "Natsu, the word in French means-" she was cut off by a loudspeaker.

"Toutes les personnes, we are about to tournes!" the concierge's voice said over the whole restaurant.

"Natsu! Tournes means turn in french!" Lucy stood, leaving her meal on the table.

"Huh? So what does that m-oh my mavis." Natsu's face turned green immediately and he flopped over on the ground. The floor of the restaurant had begun to turn, moving the tables to see new scenery in the beautiful sunset. Lucy nearly gasped from joy… but then Natsu groaned again, and she winced.

"Here, let me help you get out of here…" Lucy grabbed his muscular arm and tugged, trying to lift him. But he was a dead weight, and she only succeeded in dragging him a few centimeters.

"Luuuce." Natsu groaned out. "I'm gonna…"

"Don't you dare puke, Natsu!" she shrieked.

Natsu puked. All over the floor of the restaurant.

And when he asked Lucy on a second date, she said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy entered the guild as she would every day. It was beautiful out, the sun was shining through the windows and the people inside weren't brawling yet. She glanced around for her partner, sighing in disappointment when she saw no sign of his pink locks. She had to speak with him as quickly as possible, and waiting didn't seem to sit well with her emotions.

"Good morning, everyone!" she was bright and happy towards her friends no matter the absence of Natsu. She was in a great mood that day.

"Lucy, come here." Cana purred at the blonde. The curly-haired brunette was already well through her second barrel of wine, and her cards were laid in front of her menacingly. She was forcefully giving love readings to everyone, per Mira's request on the board. The reward? A night of drinking on the house.

Naturally, Cana took the job. It was only fitting for her magic. (Plus, it would save her a plenty amount of money).

"Yes, Cana?" Lucy Heartfilia approached her friend, spine straight and smile bright. She sat next to her, poised perfectly and happy.

"Would you like a love reading?" Cana grinned.

"A-a love reading?" Lucy stiffened, glancing behind her at the guild doors.

"Ohoho! What's this? Waiting for Prince Charming to walk through those doors? Got a secret crush you're hiding from me, eh Lucy?" Cana joked, elbowing her friend in the ribs.

"Cana! I-I don't, it's just…" Lucy plucked worriedly at the hem of her skirt. "Well, I've got something to do first."

"Don't be silly! This will only take a second. Here, I'll start." Cana cut the deck in front of her, placing three equal piles on the bar between her and her friend.

"Cana, I really don't think this is necessary." Lucy laughed uncomfortably. Cana was a bit too far gone (if you know what I mean) to notice her discomfort.

"Okay Lucy! I'm laying down the cards!" Cana cheerfully slammed the top cards from each pile down in front of them. "Hmmm." she bit her lip and took another swig of her drink. "We've got…" Cana paused as she looked at the cards. "Ace of Wands! Interesting…" Cana tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. "Lucy… Ace of Wands, and the two Lovers Cards…" Cana was struggling to find the words. Her mind was being blown by this reading.

"What is it?" Lucy seemed to be jumping out of her seat. Mira was eavesdropping, pretending to take stock of the alcohol under the bar near them.

"Lucy, you're… pregnant? And getting… married?!" Even though Cana whispered to Lucy, multiple dragon slayers whipped their heads towards the pair.

"I knew it!" Laxus shouted across the guild hall, a feat that was uncharacteristic.

"Dammit! Should've bet less." Gajeel grunted.

"Oh my!" Wendy gasped, quietly relaying the news with a blush to Carla. The rest of the guild was perplexed at them.

"Cana! W-w-what do you-" Lucy was blushing furiously, nervously looking around the room.

"Does Natsu know about this?! Is that who you're looking for?! Does he know the father?!" Cana was hissing. There was a thump behind the bar as Mira finally processed Cana's words. She was passed out cold.

"Cana, I'm not-" Lucy was interrupted again.

"Yosh! Everyone, I got some news for ya!" Natsu kicked down the door to the guild. He sent a glance around the room, noticing Mira passed out, Gajeel counting out money to Laxus, and Wendy and Carla giggling to themselves off in a corner. "Ah, Luce! C'mere!" Lucy stood stiffly and hurried over to her partner. Those who knew of Lucy's "state" watched intently, others with indifference. Happy floated in and immediately zoomed over to Carla.

"Natsu, Cana just gave me a reading-" Lucy began to whisper to her partner.

"Just get on with it, flame-brain." Gray was leaned against the wall, and he unknowingly interrupted Lucy.

"Oi! Shut it, popsicle head!" Natsu snapped, but kept his cool. "Anyways, I just wanted to say this in front of everyone. Lucy and I are dating!"

"What?!" Seemed to be the collective shout amongst the guild members. There was chaos for what could have been hours, but it was mere seconds because Erza pulled out a sword almost immediately and stopped the fighting.

"Oi, I've got more to say! Luce," Natsu turned towards his furiously blushing partner.

"Uh, yes, Natsu?" Her knees were a bit wobbly.

"I really love ya. We've been going together for a year."

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered in the background, glad he didn't have to keep their secret anymore.

"A year?!" Another collective shout.

"Yes, a year! You all are just too dumb to notice!" Natsu shouted before turning back to Lucy. "Anyways, Lucy, I love ya and you're pregnant and I wanna get married to ya."

"Natsu, I'm not pregnant!" Lucy shouted.

"Yea you are. I can smell it on ya. You smell like a pregnant lady!" With Natsu's words, all the dragonslayers gave a collective sniff.

"He's right!" Wendy shouted, but checked herself and slapped her hands over her mouth. Gajeel and Laxus nodded to each other.

"Oh my god!" Mira, who had recovered for a moment, fainted again.

"Will you marry him or not, woman!?" someone shouted across the guild.

"I-I-I-I-" Lucy was gulping and gasping like a fish caught out of water. "Natsu, you idiot! I was going to ask you to marry me! What took you so long!" the blonde yelled at him, her face red as a tomato.

"I had to save up!" he defended himself, rustling in his pocket before producing a ring. It was a huge diamond on a white gold band, and Mira fainted yet again.

"Oh my god!" another collective gasp from the guild.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, tears coming to her eyes. "You idiot! I didn't need this big of a ring!"

"Course you do, Luce. But it's not even worth as much as your little toe, that's how good you are."

"I'm not sure if that's how the saying goes, Natsu." Levy sighed from her table.

"So? Whaddya say, Luce?" a grin sloped across Natsu's face, but his eyes betrayed his nervousness.

"Of course I say yes! And we're going to the store right now!" Lucy slipped the ring on her finger and yanked Natsu by the hand, leading him to the doors.

"For what?" Natsu whined.

"A pregnancy test!" and with that, the pair was gone. It was quiet for a total of three seconds in the guild before the rest of them began to whoop and shout, partying for their new(?) couple and their unborn child.


	3. Day 3 Flaws

"Natsu this isn't funny!" Lucy wailed at her partner. He was lounging on her bed as she got ready for a date, but that morning an angry red pimple had appeared on her chin.

"It's just a zit, Luce." he muttered. He'd been strangely quiet since he arrived.

"I'm going to have to cancel. I can't go looking like this!" she huffed, angrily tossing her concealer into its drawer. Natsu perked up at this.

"So you mean you can hang out if you cancel because of your zit?" Natsu questioned, sitting upright with his hands between his knees.

"I guess so. I mean, I don't really know if I'm up for hanging out with this-this monster!" Lucy poked at the angry red dot again.

"Lucy, you look fine." Natsu sighed, falling back onto the bed.

"Natsu, you don't understand girls." Lucy pouted, grabbing her brand new lacrima and sending a quick message to her date saying she wasn't going to make it.

"But you're pretty all the time, Luce."

"W-what?"


	4. Day 4 Body Language

Lucy was shocked. Not quite horrified, but she was definitely in shock. That evening she had turned on Netflix to binge-watch a new series (Riverdale was surprisingly good) and expected to be able to pop some popcorn and change into her pajamas. But, halfway through prepping her living room for her marathon, she received a text from an unknown number. A very delectable text, she may add. Filling the screen of her phone was a set of delicious, tanned abs. She followed the two lines that formed a v to the top of a set of Calvin Klein boxers, a smattering of pink hair trailing underneath the waistband. She had nearly drooled at the photo. A text message came through directly after she finished processing it.

 _Remember me? ;)_ it read. After a lot of contemplation and lip-biting, she replied.

 _No, but I sure wish I did._ And after a squeal of frustration, she decided to be a bit extra for the night. _Maybe you could refresh my memory a bit more…_

 _Nah ah ah. I'm all for equality, and for md to send another in return I'd like one for myself._ Lucy groaned in frustration, biting her lip again. He wanted a photo in return? It wasn't as if she hadn't sent risqué photos before, she just hadn't sent any to a stranger. Making up her mind for another photo of Mr. Dreamy, she shuttled off to her bedroom, whisking off her tank top to reveal a white lace bra. It wasn't fully opaque, revealing the pink outline of her areolas. She steeled her shoulders before lifting her camera, snapping a quick photo of her torso from the neck down. Lucy smiled triumphantly, taking in a deep breath before sending the picture. Her breasts looked pretty great, and her waist stayed slim before flaring into her full hips. She saw the little bubbles signifying he was typing. A prideful giggle escaped her lips at his reply.

 _Hot damn, I sure as hell would have remembered you. Best wrong number text I've ever sent_. He sent another picture. This one was even more drool-worthy than the last. His narrow hips were more fully revealed, showing off his tight black boxer briefs. There was an impressive bulge settled between his thick, strong thighs. Her mouth watered.

 _My turn again_. She replied before rushing into her bathroom, slipping her skirt off and settling herself in front of the mirror. She hopped up so she was sitting on the pristine bathroom counter, her back to the mirror. She swiveled her shoulders so she could take the picture. Her ass looked really good, the scrap of white lace barely covering it. Her slender waist laid a path back up to her breasts, which, from the side, were pretty dang fantastic. She sent the picture and waited. His reply didn't take long.

 _I'm shocked there aren't wings coming from your back, because I swear you're an angel._ She blushed at his words.

 _If I'm an angel, then you must be the demon whispering at my shoulder._

I _f I were at your shoulder I'd be doing a helluva lot more than whispering._ Her entire body flushed. Oh boy, what had she gotten herself into?


	5. Day 5 Mask

"Take off your mask." these whispered words echoed across the empty room. The puffing, entangled bodies were flushed with excitement and something more, lips bruised and heads light with bubbly champagne. The lips that the words came from parted in a soft cry as her partner's tongue laved over a spot on her neck.

"Why ruin a good thing?" he groaned to her.

"It won't ruin anything, I promise." she almost sighed in content as he nibbled on her earlobe. Her hands tangled in his soft pink hair, pulling him closer.

"Trust me, princess, it will ruin everything." and so she let him keep his mask on. He kept it on as he laid her back, as he worshipped her body like a temple, her own pink lace eye covering flung somewhere near the rest of her clothes. In the morning when she woke, a note awaited her. Along with his pitch black mask, the one he insisted on keeping on the whole night.

Dear Princess Lucy, it read. She crinkled the paper between her fingers before smoothing the creases out over her lap and continuing.

I'm sorry about keeping my identity from you. You see, I am not royalty. I wasn't even invited formally to this party. The invite was a thank you from the King for protecting him on one of my missions. I'm a mage, the fire-dragon slayer to be exact. I was never meant to be here. But you were too beautiful, I couldn't stay away. I hope we can meet again in some other life.

-Your Dragon

The blonde princess didn't weep for her lost love.

She sought him out. She left her home, renouncing her kingdom and naming a new heir to the throne as her cousin, a prince with a side job as a mage. He would someday be King Erik, the poison dragon slayer. The most powerful king in the modern day era.

She travelled far and wide, searching for the fire dragon slayer. Day and night she looked, until she came across the small port of Hargeon. That was where she encountered a shock of pink hair, with onyx eyes that smoldered like coals when she stared into them.

"My princess." he breathed.

"My dragon." she smiled before they embraced once again. It was the beginning of their fairy tail, and even though they had their ups and downs, they lived happily ever after.


	6. Day 6 Tattoo

"Luce!" An excited pink-haired dragonslayer burst into his partner's apartment at an ungodly hour on a Saturday. Saturday! Those days were meant for sleeping, and he should have known that. So he definitely should not appeared in Lucy's apartment for at least another three hours.

"What?!" Lucy hissed, turning over in her bed to see him standing on the other side of it. Somehow he came in through the window and had leaped over it without touching her.

"I've got something to show you!" he grinned, somehow unaffected by the fact it was six-thirty in the morning.

"And it couldn't wait until I got up and went to the guild?" she sluggishly sat up, rubbing a tired hand across her eyes to get the sleepiness out of them.

"No, you have to be the first to see it!" Natsu whined to her. "Not even Happy has seen it yet!"

Now Lucy was curious. Her crush on the dragonslayer made her swell with pride that he wanted her to be the first to see his surprise. "Well?" she looked to him expectantly.

"Well what?" he tilted his head to the side, locks of pink hair swooping across his forehead. Lucy noticed he had a bandage wrapped around his left shoulder and she instantly went on alert.

"What happened to your arm? Are you okay?" she stood up, the wooden panels beneath her feet instantly giving goosebumps.

"No, no! This is what I want to show you!" Natsu gripped the end of the white bandage, quickly unwrapping it. Lucy waited patiently, wondering what kind of wound festered underneath. "I got it for your birthday. The guy who did it asked what you were to me, and so I was like 'my partner, of course!' and so I let him do this!" he pulled the rest of the bandage off with a flourish, revealing a tattoo.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy shrieked, falling back onto her bed. "I can't believe you… oh mavis! This isn't going to go away! I can't believe you…"

"Happy birthday, Luce!" Natsu proudly showed his new tattoo off. It was a brilliant pink heart, the exact shade of his hair and her guild mark. Piercing the heart was a flaming arrow, and white wings peeked out from behind. Framed inside was a name in black, beautiful cursive script spelling out Lucy on Natsu's arm.

"Natsu, that means you love me!" Lucy wailed.

"Huh? Of course I love ya, Luce. We're partners." Natsu grinned innocently at her.

"N-no Natsu! It means you love me! Like, Gajeel and Levy kind of love!" she stammered to him, face beet red. Her two friends had started dating months prior, and they were the sweetest couple she knew.

"Huh? I love you way more than Gajeel loves Levy." Natsu frowned.

"Natsu, do you even know what love means?!" Lucy wailed. She was so embarrassed, but his words put butterflies in her stomach.

"Lucy, we're partners." Natsu rolled his eyes before jumping next to her on the bed. "Geez, how dense are you? We've been together for a long time, I thought you knew."

"K-knew what? What do you mean we've been together?" she squawked, leaning away from him.

"Geez, I've got to spell it out for you? Lucy." Natsu leaned closer to her, causing her heart to start stuttering. Her cheeks gained even more color if that was possible. "I. Love. You. Partners means that we love each other and we do everything together. It's the same as Levy and Gajeel. Did you not realize all this time?"

"W-w-what?!" Lucy shrieked.

"We've been dating for months, Luce. Geez, I didn't think you were that dumb."


	7. Day 7

They didn't mean for it to get this far. Depending on each other wasn't meant to lead to this. Lucy and Natsu had been mated for years, and they were wary of being separated, but they never wanted it to come to this. Here they were, bolted down across a room from each other. The shackles caused them to not be able to use magic, and Lucy was blindfolded.

One of their captors was carving into her beautiful, creamy skin with a knife. Skin that only hours before, Natsu had been able to touch, smell, feel. Now rivers of blood ran over it, staining the flesh red. She tugged against her restraints, her wrists rubbed raw. Natsu was helpless, his own wrists matching hers in a gruesome way. His voice was already gone from screaming at them to leave her alone but hers was still ringing around the room.

She was giving off the most blood-curdling shrieks Natsu had ever heard in his life. And he could do nothing to stop it. Each time the knife sliced through her soft skin another scream ripped and tore through his insides. He was no longer in control of his body. His dragon had completely taken over, a mantra going through his mind of _my Lucy my Lucy_ with every whimper that spilled from her beautiful lips and each splash of blood to the ground.

This was the most tragic way for them to go, and with the last slice of the blade through the delicate skin on her neck, she let out her last garbled words that froze the rampaging dragon, letting Natsu back through just in time to give his reply to his dying mate.

" _I'll love you until the world runs out of love, Natsu."_

 _"Forever and always, Luce."_


End file.
